


Bones Within

by Isagel



Series: Breaking Skin [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Guro, Knifeplay, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Fantasies, Trust, accelerated super soldier healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lets herself talk about her fantasies. Steve listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> We were talking about Steve Rogers's super soldier body in the context of guro on twitter, and I thought the lovingly sadistic Natasha from my story Flesh Beneath would enjoy that concept. So I wrote this brief thing on the subject.

He invites her to tell him, about the ways she could imagine hurting him, and she does.

They lie close together in his bed, facing each other in the dark, and she lets herself tell him how she thinks about cutting him open more than she already has, wide enough and deep enough to reach inside, lets herself tell him how wet it makes her to think about breaking bone to get deeper still.

It scares her a little that he never runs. That he stays there with her, holding her hand. 

One night he starts telling her which parts of what she imagines he knows his body could handle, and which it can't. He comes for her like that, her hand on his cock while she makes him keep talking about every bone he's broken in the field, about how long they took to heal, how much it hurt. 

She's less afraid after that. 

It's oddly reassuring to hear him say that his body has limits. But knowing the limits are there makes her ache to feel them, to feel them out with her hands, trace them with her fingers. She's always loved the physicality of hurting someone, having their flesh and bone in her hands, under her knife, but she doesn't have words for what Steve's body makes her feel, the way it turns her inside out with lust, knowing what it can take for her, knowing how perfectly, beautifully he would give it. Knowing he trusts her.

No one should trust her like that. 

It makes her want to hurt him more, makes her want to always hold him while he grows back together again.

It makes her happy.


End file.
